Such centrifuges are used for separating the constituents in heterogeneous systems, wherein the effectiveness and efficiency of the centrifugation essentially depends on the rotational speed of the centrifuge rotors. Therefore, an increase of the rotational speed of such centrifuges is constantly aspired. However, an increase of the rotational speed entails an increased load acting on the centrifuge rotors for which reason centrifuge rotors are normally made of high-strength materials, such as steel, titanium and aluminum, but the use of fiber composites is also known from DE 102 33 536 A1, for example.
Although such centrifuge rotors made of fiber composites have lower weight compared with the rotors made of metal, the weight of these rotors is still that high that an essential increase of the maximum rotational speed is not attained.